Eimerball
Eimerball (Im Orig. Buckball) ist ein Teamspiel aus Spiel, Spaß und Sieg. Ursprünglich ein Hinterhof Hobby entwickelte sich das Spiel zu einem Phänomen das ganz Equestria packt. Regeln Es treten an zwei Teams mit je drei Spielern. Ein Erdpony, Ein Pegasus und ein Einhorn. Ziel ist es den Spielball in den eigenen Eimer zu werfen. Jeder Treffer bringt einen Punkt das Team mit den meisten Punkten gewinnt. Die Teams sind wie folgt aufgestellt. *Die Erdponys sind die Stürmer die den Ball in den gegnerischen Eimer treten. *Die Pegasi sind die Verteidiger die den Ball vom eigenen Eimer abhalten und zum Stürmer passen. *Die Einhörner sind die Fänger die den Ball für ihr Team mit dem Zieleimer Fangen. Geschichte In Spiel, Spaß und Sieg hat Braeburn Applejack zu einem Eimerball Spiel herausgefordert. Natürlich nahm sie an und mit Rainbow Dash haben sie schon mal zwei Drittel des Teams. Mit Hilfe von Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy wolle sie noch ein geeignetes Einhorn auftreiben. Dabei erweisen sich Pinkie und Fluttershy als Naturtalent. Nur mit den Einhörnern hapert es bis Snails des Weges kommt und sich zufällig als begnadet raus stellt. Die Drei sind sogar so gut das Applejack und Rainbow beschließen sie für Ponyville antreten zu lassen. Sofort wird ein knallhartes Training aufgenommen und ständig bekommen Pinkie und Fluttershy zu hören wie sich ganz Ponyville auf sie verlässt, dabei sacken ihre Leistungen merklich ab. Auf der Zug fahrt nach Appleloosa wird der Druck zu viel für die beiden und sie Türmen. Als sie sich wunder was in ihre Freundinnen gefahren ist merken Applejack und Rainbow das Ernst machen, ins Zeug legen und den Gegner aus dem Rennen zu werfen eben ihre Art ist und es sich nicht nach Pinkie oder Fluttershy anhört. Sie sehen ein sich so sehr auf das was ihnen wichtig ist konzentriert zu haben das sie ihren Freundinnen den ganzen Spaß am Spiel verdorben haben. Nun ist guter Rat teuer aber sie haben eine Idee. Nach dem man die Flüchtigen im Gepäckwagen aufgespürt hat, erklären ihnen Applejack und Rainbow das sie nicht mehr gegen Appleloosa spielen müssen aber eine Trainingsrunde wäre nötig. Dabei finden Pinkie und Fluttershy den Spaß wieder und laufen zur Bestform auf. Als sich die beiden wundern wieso sie vorher so schlecht waren erklären ihnen ihre Freundinnen das Manche eben nur unter Druck zu Höchstleistungen kommen. Anderen halt nicht. Rainbows und Applejacks Fehler war es ihre Maßstäbe anzusetzen obwohl sie nicht mal spielten das hat Pinkie und Fluttershy so gestresst das sie nicht mehr richtig spielen konnten. Ist nur noch die frage was mit den ganzen Ponys in Ponyville ist die wollen das sie gewinnen. Applajack macht ihnen klar das die das nur wollen wen der Gedanken den beiden keine Angstmacht, das ist kein Sieg wert. Snails hat noch den Tipp einfach nicht darüber nach zu denken dann machen sie sich auch keine sorgen. Später in Apploosa ist das Spiel im vollen Gange und es steht Fünf zu Fünf. Es wird noch mal ein Hartes Kopf an Kopf rennen doch Ponyville macht den Punkt und gewinnt. Braeburn und sein Team nehmen es Sportlich und gratulieren. Als er meint sich für das Rückspiel richtig anstrengen zu müssen raten ihm Pinkie und Fluttershy es nicht zu ernst zu nehmen, den das Geheimnis eines Guten Spiels ist es einfach Spaß zu haben. In Das Ende der Freundschaft wollen Rainbow Dash und Rarity was zusammen unternehmen. Begleitet werden sie dabei von Twilight und ihren Schülern als Anschauungsunterricht zum Thema Kompromisse in der Freundschaft. Wenig später sind alle auf dem Sportplatz. Also spielen die zwei jetzt Eimerball. Rarity ist am Eimer, Rainbow schießt. Doch Rarity hat nur Augen für ihren Skizzenblock. Den ihr Trikot hat sie auf eine Idee für eine Athleticlollektion gebracht. Aber jetzt will sie ganz beim Spiel sein. Zweiter Versuch. Diesmal legt Rainbow einen super Schuss hin und Rarity hat wieder nur Augen für ihren Skizzenblock. Jetzt ruft Rainbow ihr in Erinnerung das sie den Ball fangen soll, was sich für Rarity aber gefährlich anhört. Womit Rainbow meint das sie nie den Sinn des Spiels verstehen wird und kurzum bricht sie für heute ab. Twilight erklärt den Schüler das die beiden etwas gemacht haben das Rainbow mag und nun etwas machen werden das Rarity gefällt. Ein Kompromiss. Nach und nach verkrachen sich Rainbow und Rarity derartig das sie sich die Freundschaft Kündigen. Doch mit etwas Hilfe von Twilight können sie sich wieder versöhnen. In Gemeinsamkeiten hat das Eimerballfieber ganz Equestria gepackt. In Appleloosa hat man reagiert und ein modernes Sportzentrum eingerichtet mit Stadion, Hall of Fame und Kino. Team Ponyvile ist zu einem Tunier angereist. Dabei trifft Rainbow Dash ihren alten bekannt Quibble Pants. Der mit seinem ganz besonderen Pony Clear Sky und ihrer Tochter Wind Sprint gekommen ist. Leider mag Wind ihn noch nicht, Quibble bemüht sich nach kräften dies zu ändern. Da hat Rainbow eine Idee. Sie organisiert einfach das Wind mit Quibble während der Halbzeitshow gegen Team Ponyville spielen kann. Schon beim aufwärmen fürs Match zeigt Wind Sprint was für eine Sportskanone sie ist. Quibble will von Rainbow wissen was sie sich dabei gedacht hat. Für sie macht es absolut Sinn da er Wind beeindrucken möchte. Nur hat er berechtigte bedenken sich vor allen zu blamieren. Genau deswegen hat Rainbow mit Pinkie und Fluttershy gesprochen. Er wird sein Gesicht also nicht verlieren. Das Match wird angepfiffen, Schon jetzt weiß Quibble nicht was er tun soll. Also bringt Pinkie seinen Hinterhuf in Position. Er trifft den Ball der im Ponnyville Korb landet. Im weiteren Spiel kann Wind einen Ball fangen. Fluttershy tut so als wen sie Quibble nicht rechtzeitig blocken könnte. Wind passt zu ihm und er verfehlt den Ball. Kurz darauf bietet sich Quibble die Gelegenheit die er auch nutzt um den Ball im eigenen Korb zu versenken. Somit hat Ponyville drei punkte und gewinnt. Quibble erhebt Einspruch und führt aus das in den Turnierregeln steht das es einen Punkt gibt wen ein Erdpony den Ball in den Korb tritt. Es steht da aber nicht welcher Korb. Rainbow ist sich sicher das jedes Pony weis das es man nicht in den Korb der andren Mannschaft wirft. Dem hält Quibble aber die Regellücke gegen, wen das Tor zählt steht es zwei zu eins und das Spiel geht weiter. Aber das will Wind Sprint nicht. Sie hat erkannt das Quibble kein Sportpony ist und findet es öde mit ihm zu spielen. Wütend zieht sie ab. Clear Sky weiß das er nur wollte das Wind ihn mag. Aber Clear hat ihm gesagt dass das nicht sein muss. Sie hält es für das beste wen sie beide das alles noch mal überdenken und geht. Doch es gelingt Quibble und Wind zu einem ehrlichen zweiten Versuch zu bewegen. Später sehen sich alle das Spiel des Ponyville Teams an. Wind macht Deutlich wem wessen Tor ist. Quibble sagt vorher das Pinkie den Ball mit einem Saltodreifachsprung schlägt. Verblüfft möchte Wind wissen woher er das wusste. Quibble zeigt ihr die Stelle in einem Almanach. Pinkie macht bei dreiundachzig Prozent ihrer Belle aus dem Nordwest Quadranten des Feldes diesen Zug wen der Wind aus Osten weht. Wind findet das Buch nützlich und wirft einen Blick rein. Während Wind mit dem Buch beschäftigt ist wendet sich Quibble an Sky. Er weiß das sie vielleicht mit ihm Schluss machen will, was man ihr nach Heute nicht verübeln könnte, aber er und Wind beginne sich anzufreunden. Sky versteht gar nicht wovon er nicht redet. Das sie sagte sie müsse alles nach denken bezog sich beispielsweise darauf das seine Freundin Rainbow aus ihm ein Sportpony machen will damit Wind ihn leiden kann. Da kommt Wind dazu um ihre Mutter zu zeigen was Quibbles ihr gezeigt hat. Im Almanach steht das wen Fluttershy höher als andere Pegasi fliegt schießt Pinkie in zweiundneunzig Prozent der Fälle ein Tor. Wind fängt an Bücher zu mögen. Womit für Sky beweisen ist das es weder Sportsgeist, berühmte Ponys oder teure Geschenke braucht um sich mit Wind anzufreunden. Dazu merkt Rainbow das er ihr das Buch genau genommen Kaufen musste, Aber das tut den neuen Banden keinen Abbruch. Navboxen Kategorie:Ereignisse